


little boy you never learned but youre already burned

by johnnyc4kez



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: 1984
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Gen, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Music, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Song Lyrics, xavier has a little sister fight me, xavier needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyc4kez/pseuds/johnnyc4kez
Summary: xavier in the oven igfor my instagram account @84radioized
Kudos: 1





	little boy you never learned but youre already burned

you didn't blow out the candles  
oh, little boy, you never learn  
you don't play with fire  
but you're already burned  
you're already burned

the undeniable heat beamed on xaviers skin, he didn't know where he was or how he'd gotten there. it was just so hot, its all he could feel. it was charring his once smooth and fair skin. it took him a while to realize he was in an oven, but once he did his heart started racing. he screamed, hot salty tears dripped down his cheeks and quickly turned to vapor. he hit the glass as hard as he could. yelling for anyone at all. he was in there for what felt like forever, his life flashed before his eyes.

it had only been a couple of months since blake found him with a needle in his arm, laying on one of the benches in macarthur park. he cleaned him up, gave him food water and clothes. a chance to get clean and lead a better life. but in return, he had to be involved with gay pornography. he did it, only because he wasn't in his right mind. the debt he had to pay back to blake was unimaginable, it was the least he could do.

he remembered going home right after filming the tape. his mother drunk and yelling at his younger sister, octavia. she was only 13 years old. he tried to defend her and get involved right when he noticed the conflict. but his mom just threw the glass bottle she had clutched in her hand at him. it barley missed. xavier grabbed octavia and ran out of the house, leaving everything else behind. he didn't know where octavia was now, he hoped she was safe. he remembered placing her in the care of blake. because at the time, he trusted him and looked up to him. but now, blake was dead. and if he died here his sister had nobody who truly cared about her. that whole night was a blur that he could barley begin to think or talk about without bursting into sobs.

he couldn't stop thinking about montana. his relationship with her was so perfect whilst they were together, and he blew it. he broke up with her so he wouldn't hurt her, he didn't wanna get her caught up with blake or do anything that could hurt her. he loved her too much, be did the best thing he could do and let her go. 

he sobbed softly to himself, still trying to push out. that's when bertie appeared, she was covered in blood and bruises. she looked so injured, it must've been jingles. she opened the door after removing the soup ladle that had been lodged in there so xavier couldn't open it from the inside. he tumbled out as the door opened, crawling over to bertie. "im gonna go get help.." he rasped out. bertie shook her head, grabbing a knife from the top of the table they were underneath. she put it in his hand. "no.." he muttered. she shook her head and pulled his hand to her chest, pressing it in as they both screamed. xavier couldn't believe he was being forced to kill bertie, the same bertie that had jokingly flirted with him only hours before. 

he wept softly to himself right next to berties limp body for a few minutes, eventually standing up and limping around. he saw his charred face in the glass of the oven. he gasped, touching it a little bit. he was never gonna be an actor now. he was never gonna achieve his dreams. his life was ruined.

"so, thats what happened." he chuckled a little bit, swinging his legs back and forth and letting his shoes hit the floor as he looked up at his therapist sitting right infront of him. it had been a few months since everything happened, his face was getting better day by day and he basically looked like himself again. he was preparing himself to reenter the world and reenter the acting scene. he remembered how hopeless he was when everything first happened, but now he was okay. and everything was turning back to normal, slowly and day by day he was getting his old life back. blake was dead, he got octavia back. he was back to dating montana and everything was well again, except for the loss of ray. but they visited his ghost whenever they could. he was able to get financial compensation and he gained alot of money from that. "can't believe i thought that i wasn't gonna be able to live with it." he rolled his ice cold eyes. his therapist looked back at him. "well, it's completely valid that you did feel that way. but look where you are now. you're fine, and everythings okay again.." he nodded. he was just so happy, way happier then he had been in a long time. he was so greatful that he was able to get out of there and live again. he cherished every day that he roamed freely, not stuck in that hell camp forever like ray was. the whole group did.


End file.
